warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
Leena
" | last = "Endless" | image2 = |quirks = Aura-sensing ability Life force-sensing ability}}Leena was the owner of "Leena's Bed and Breakfast", which is used as a boarding house for all Warehouse field agents. Since tourism is light, she was also the manager, concierge, and head chef. Myka once referred to Leena as their mom, speaking of herself, Pete, and Claudia. Leena had the ability to "read" the auras of people and objects, which was useful to Artie when he thought an artifact was up to something in the Warehouse, or to Pete when he couldn't decide between pancakes or an omelette for breakfast. History Leena did work at the Warehouse. She figured out which section the artifacts would go in. She was not only privy to the secrets of the Warehouse, but she knew things about the Warehouse that not even Artie knew, and she was allowed access to the Warehouse files. It is likely that she was at least some minor form of personnel. Her Bed and Breakfast is possibly tied to the Warehouse and its operations too, a supposition supported by the presence of a "clingy" version of the B&B within the Warehouse and the storage facility for the personal possessions of former agents, which removes and retains the entire room as is. Leena had some form of ability to read or sense auras and energy forces. She could sense whether something is living or not. She used her aura-reading abilities on new artifact arrivals at the Warehouse. She apparently did this so that the energies of the artifacts did not react badly with each other, an occurrence which caused unwanted static build up that could harm agents. For example, when handling the arrival of the Honjo Masamune samurai sword, she went looking for an appropriate location within the warehouse to store it by wandering aisles, finally stopping at an apparently random location and stating, "This feels right." Artie bowed to her judgment in such matters, even remarking to himself on one occasion, concerning the placement of a new acquisition, "if Leena agrees." Her aura-reading ability was also helpful in catching any potentially overactive objects that try to "escape" Warehouse confines, such as Harry Houdini's Wallet that she sensed in the B&B and recovered from its hiding place under Myka's bed. In "Endless", it was shown in Mrs. Frederic's memory that Leena could also read the aura of places, determining the nature of events that defined it. She clearly possessed considerable technical skills, since Artie entrusted her, along with Claudia Donovan, with carrying out of almost all system maintenance projects, as well as security upgrades, for the Warehouse. Presumably, this was entirely her responsibility before the new batch of agents arrived. ]] In the season finale of Season 1, it was revealed that Leena was working with James MacPherson, and covering her actions by posing as Claudia with the aid of Harriet Tubman's Thimble. However, in the , it is revealed that, using an artifact called the Pearl of Wisdom, MacPherson was controlling her mind at that time. At the end of Season 3, Leena was the most mysterious of the main cast of characters, and certainly the one about whom the least was known with any certainty. She often demonstrated affection for all the Warehouse agents and the Caretaker, but no family has yet been mentioned, let alone shown, and her initial (apparent) flirtation with Pete in the pilot seems to have fizzled. In Season 4, Helena, Mrs. Frederic, and Leena are all told by Artie that he used Ferdinand Magellan's Astrolabe. All three of them believe Artie made the right decision. In , Leena followed Artie through the Warehouse when he went to settle things with Brother Adrian and, after Leena told him that he had been yelling at no one, Artie realizes that the Brother Adrian the Warehouse personnel had been fighting all this time was a hallucination brought about by the Astrolabe and that he was the one removing artifacts from the Warehouse. Mrs. Frederic, having found this out at the Vatican, warned Leena to leave the Warehouse immediately. Instead, Leena tried to help Artie only to find out that the evil of the Astrolabe had taken over Artie. Leena is killed by a possessed Artie because she was "in the way". In "We All Fall Down", Leena's ghost visited Pete. It's unknown why Pete was the only one that saw Leena's ghost, but she did lead Pete to a wooden cabinet where H.G. was hiding all her research on Borgia's Dagger. Before Leena died, Mrs. Frederic told Leena where H.G. was hiding her research on the dagger so if something were to happen to H.G. Leena would still know where her research was. .]] In the season 4 finale, "The Truth Hurts" we see Leena's ghost again. It is implied that she has been watching over the team since her death. It is also implied she forgives Artie for killing her. In the final episode, Mrs. Frederic's memory of Leena's first day is shown. Leena tells Mrs. Frederic that she can read the aura of the Warehouse, and confides in her that she knows she will die there one day. Irene promises her that she will do everything she can to stop that happening, but Leena re-assures her that she needn't worry, and that she is prepared for it when the time comes... To Do List While Leena worked at the Warehouse she had various duties involving the Warehouse besides simply managing the B&B. Details not written on the list are added in parentheses for clarification. # Rotate wheels on George sic (Georges) Mochet's Pedal Car # Wind Henry Work's Grandfather Clock # Randomize Alexander Alekhine's Chess Board # Vacuum Prince Husain's sic (Hussain) Flying Carpet # Check bulbs in Roseland (Ballroom) Marquee # Reverse Statues of Castor and Pollux # Polish badge on (Romano) Cattaneo's (Alfa Romeo) Spider # Drain static from Ricardo Setaro's Radio # Redistribute Tanto Blade energy weight # Take Porthole Window to Spiral for shelving # Add 2 cents to (Bill) Todman's Penny Ante Board # Adjust rabbit ears on Leonard Smith's TV (or "TX" (Transmitter)) # Re-focus Evry Schatman's sic (Schatzman)Telescope # Give Zhang Heng's Seismometer a good shake Trivia *The name Leena is derived from the Greek name Elena or Helena (Helen) - which has the meaning of "Beautiful Woman" or "Light"/"Shine". **Leena is another spelling of Arabic Lina (q.v.), meaning "delicate" or "softness/tenderness"; (used in Africa). **In Irish however, it means "wet meadow". * In the original Pilot script, Leena's personality was slightly different than in the final show, and seemed to have more extrasensory or supernatural abilities than reading auras (she was able to sense that Myka and Pete were the reincarnated spirits of Napoleon Bonaparte and Joséphine de Beauharnais - respectively).http://leethomson.myzen.co.uk/Warehouse_13_1x01_-_Pilot.pdf ** Rather than running a B&B, she ran a "Hotel and Boarding House". ** Additionally, at the end of the Pilot, her full name was revealed to be Leena Frederic, though whether she was a sibling, descendant, or someone else entirely was never explained. Appearances Webisodes *''Of Monsters and Men'' *''Grand Designs'' References de:Leena Category:Characters Category:Warehouse Personnel Category:Females Category:Dead Category:Warehouse 13